The Forgotten Rose
by GodsLostRose
Summary: A flower who was forsaken by God to be throwen down to earth as she makes her way back to Heaven to show the Father his wrong doing. And in the process take him down along with Satan himself.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago there was a place in Heaven called "Garden of the greats". It was a place where God himself made for experimenting with the plant life for Heaven. Ginormous fields filled with various garden life. There was a bush of roses God cherished dearly known for his prized possession . They were pure white roses that contained power no man can imagine. Their petals glistened in the sun and moon light making them the most beautiful. But they had a secret no one knew about except their creator. They each contain a soul and a heart. They were beastly on the inside but out they looked like any other white roses. Their power was very unstable and can otherwise be a miracle to some each of them contained healing, psychic and poisonous properties. There was one out of the bush God thought wasn't promising since in size it was so small. In his eyes the smaller it was the less power it contained so he cut it off the branch it lived off of and threw it down to earth. But little did he realize he made a huge mistake he didn't comprehend that it was the most powerful one of all.

As the rose fell down to earth it transformed into a human the most sinful creatures. As it changed it into a human girl with long white locks that looked like pure silk, bright green eyes that shined like emeralds, and skin so soft and tender Though she looked like pure beauty her heart and soul turned black. As she fell she opened her eyes and saw one last look at the place she called home. Tears came out of her eyes and thought "why? Why did you rid of me Father? Was I not good enough to be perfect in your eyes?"She felt many emotions she never did before but she felt hurt most of all. She screamed in pain and sorrow as a bright white rose came out of her right eye socket as it's vines wrapped around her head as the rose petals faded to black. Thron like vines shot out from her back wrapping around her arms and torso. As she hit the the ground she let out a scream

"I shall come back to you Father and show you how your precious rose has become!"


	2. Chapter 2

As she awoke she was laying on a small hill engulfed with white roses tipped with crimson red. She was unsure of her surroundings and looked around scared. But to what she saw she was alone in a beautiful meadow that was in engulfed with wild flowers and one single magnolia tree. With a sigh of relief she remembered the human body she took. She was told humans were the most disgusting and most sinful creatures she felt sick with knowing she's become one. Deep down she was amazed by the new appendages and curves she has. As she curiously probed and explored her new format she decided to get up and try out the powers the Father never let her do.

She stumbled a bit but unknowingly stood up. She dug her toes within the earth and suddenly rose vines sprung out of the ground and wrapped around the small hill. She smiled widely and motioned her arm upwards as a ginormous plant roots sprouted out and moved at their masters will. As the most powerful rose she gained the power to control the earth's roses and other plant life, a poisonous touch to turn the thorns on the plants deadly,bringing health to the terribly ill ,and to most of all have a incredible amount of strength that could bring the three spheres down on their knees. May the Lord have luck on his side when she makes it back...  
While she messed with her plants she breathed in and declared "I shall bring him down and everyone in heaven!" She paused a bit then grew a wicked smirk across her face as a evil thought popped in her head. "I shall bring down Satan himself as well. He'll get in my way if I only bring down Father." She cackled and sharpened her thorns "It's time to train to show them who's the strongest being alive!"


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: left;" As the days go by she pushed her powers and body to the limit. Destroying and killing whatever was in her path. While she was tearing up the earth God sent archangels to dispose of her as he saw her power growing stronger by the days. As they flew down to earth God fell to his knees trembling and let out a raspy whisper br / "What have I created? ".br / The archangels met the forsaken rose as she dug roots deep in the soil and declared in usion br / "You sinful creature!" br / " The Lord wants you disposed of!"br / "Under The Lord, The Father ,and The Almighty you shall perish in the depths of Hell where you belong!"br / They attacked the rose with their lances,arrows and swords but no avail... Her vines protected her with every hit. She wasn't let with a scratch and she giggled "Do you insignificant rats with wings think you can kill me?! Think again! Now die!". The angels look at her in fear but before they could escape she wrapped her vines around two of the angels binding them down as one opened up a portal to contact God. He screamed "My Lord forgive me she is too powerful! That sinful thing has the others and I-" before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted with the screams of agony. The rose had ripped out Archs wings and penetrated their chests with her vines as they held their hearts. The last angel cried in terror as he looked at the obscene scenery before him. The creature smiled as she threw the bodies aside then bit the hearts and licked the blood from her vines "So holy and sweet... What will your blood and heart taste like my dear?". She noticed the portal and made her way towards it as the vines dragged the last angel to its doom. She saw the horror in God's eyes and she looked at him smiling innocently/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "What's wrong My Lord? Do you not love what I've become? I trained for you! I've became more stronger for you! I killed for you! Am I not what you wanted?!" br / "No my child this is not what I wanted for you! I did not anticipate for you to be this way... I did not acknowledge how strong you were my dear now come back to me and you shall be forgiven. " br / " No! It is well too late for that. You left me to die on this place you've created and now you shall have retribution upon you! You shall repent as I rip and slice your precious angels into pieces!" As she said this she ripped out the wings of the last archangel and the portal closed. br / She was not far from done and everyone in Heaven knew it so did the ones in the fiery pits of Hell./p 


End file.
